The Great Outdoors Part 1
Part one of the five part premiere of Outdoor Patrol Summary Ryder's sending Chase, Skye, and Rocky all the way to Alaska to meet his cousin Veronica. Featuring a guest appearance by Casey Junior from Dumbo. Plot Ryder is sitting down reading his book of reminders, and sees a picture of his oldest cousin Veronica. "Oh yeah, I was goanna send three of my pups to Veronica" Ryder said, and he pulled out his pup pad and called the PAW Patrol. "Paw Patrol to the lookout", Ryder said. "Ryder needs us", the pups exclaimed. After going to the top of the tower, the pups stood for attention. "Ready for action Ryder sir" Chase said. But to the surprise of everyone, Ryder wasn't worried. "Hey pups, I only need to see Chase, Rocky, and Skye" Ryder said, and Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma went away. "What's wrong Ryder sir, is there a problem" Chase asked. "No Chase, I just wanted to tell you that you, Skye, and Rocky are going to Alaska this afternoon", Ryder said. "Well I do need a vacation", Chase said. "No Chase, my oldest paternal cousin Veronica wants you three to live with her", Ryder said. Skye and Rocky were exited, but Chase was worried. "Skye, Rocky, don't be excited, he's fiering us", Chase said. "You're not getting fierd, you're going to be a part of this thing called the Outdoor Patrol", Ryder said. "What do we have to do", Chase asked. "You don't have to do much, just help animals in need", Ryder said. "What time do we have to leave" Chase asked. "You need to be at the train station by 4:30", Ryder said. "Can't we just take the PAW Patroller", Chase asked. "No Chase, we used it to travel to South America yesterday, we might damage it", Ryder said. "Well we'd better hurry then, we wouldn't want to miss our train", Chase said. "We're with you", Skye and Rocky said together. (Badge Scene Change: Chase's Badge) The PAW Patrol drives to the train station and see the train waiting. "I'm not sure this is a good idea", Chase said. "Don't worry, Casey Junior's goanna get you there quickly", Ryder said. "All aboard, let's go", Casey Junior said. "we'd better get on board before he leaves", Chase said. Their pup houses were loaded into one car and they were loaded into another. "Remember, you'll be staying in a hotel in the town there for tonight, and leave to Veronica's at 5:00 tomorrow morning" Ryder said. "Alright", the pups said. Casey Junior struggles at first, but eventually gets on his way. "I'm not sure if we should go to Alaska or not", Chase said. "We'll be staying with Ryder's cousin, it'll be fine", Rocky said. (Badge Scene Change: Skye's Badge) Casey Junior continues traveling and eventually comes to a steep hill. "That looks like a steep hill", Skye said. "Don't worry, it says on this map that we'll reach our destination after we cross that big hill" Chase said. Casey Junior goes up the big hill panting "I think I can" and eventually comes down the hill and stops at the station. "We're here, and there's the hotel", Chase said. "Let's check in and get a good night's rest", Rocky said. Chase, Skye, and Rocky go into the hotel and check in to get a good night's sleep before meeting Veronica the next morning. To Be Continued Category:Episodes Category:Parts